Ironía
by Oscaroso
Summary: Una poción fue la que desató la ira de Juvia. Irónicamente, fue ella la que la compró y obligo hacerla beber a alguien.


Un nuevo día comenzaba en la próspera ciudad de Magnolia. El sol resplandecía iluminando toda la ciudad, excepto en uno de los tantos callejones que ésta poseía. Allí se podía ver a cierta maga de pelo azulado entrando a un edificio de dudosa reputación.

̶ Esta vez Juvia conseguirá la poción de amor, y Gray-sama será sólo de ella –decía la Loxar imaginándose a un Gray enamorado de ella.

Así, la chica se encontró con la anciana que atendía la tienda. Aquella tienda se encontraba demacrada, con unos libros en el piso, frascos rotos y unas cuantas ratas se dejaban ver entre los libros.

̶ ¿Qué se le ofrece a una jovencita tan bella? –la anciana le giñó un ojo a Juvia, que seguía perdida en sus fantasías.

̶ Ah, esto, Juvia quiere saber por una poción de amor que se vendía en esta tienda y que era infalible.

La anciana comenzó a buscar en su desorden, tomó una botella verde un tanto sucia, la limpió y se la pasó a la maga de agua.  
–Esta poción es infalible, aquel que la beba se enamorará de la primera persona que vea, sin embargo, si la persona no siente aunque sea un poco de cariño por la persona que observó, no funcionará.

̶ Juvia la llevará, ¿cuánto es?

La anciana lo pensó por un momento y dijo:  
–Cien mil jewels.

Al saber el precio, la enamorada –acosadora– de Gray, casi se va de espaldas, de no ser porque había ratas en el piso, Juvia se hubiese desmayado.

̶ ¿Qué pasa? ¿La llevas o no? Te recuerdo que tal como tú, hay muchas jovencitas que desearían tener en sus manos esta poción.

̶ Por Gray-sama, Juvia lo hará. La llevo –la anciana estiró la mano para que le pagara, cosa que Juvia hizo tomando su compra, para irse del lugar.

La anciana sólo sonrió de manera maliciosa, otra víctima había caído.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el gremio, comiendo y bebiendo, como siempre. Mirajane estaba en la barra y el resto, distribuido por todo el edificio. En una mesa estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy y Wendy junto a Charle y Happy, todos ellos se encontraban conversando de la misión de la que acababan de volver, hasta que Natsu empezó la pelea.

̶ ¿Qué tanto me ves, hielito? –provocó el Dragon Slayer

̶ ¿Qué dices? Tú eres el que me ve, incendio con patas.

̶ ¿Quieres pelea refrigerador andante? –En ese momento ya se encontraban golpeándose y destruyendo algunas cosas de paso, como siempre.

̶ ¡GRAY-SAMA! –Juvia había aparecido en medio de la pelea y estaba abrazando a Gray por la espalda.

̶ Juvia suéltame. –El mago de hielo intentaba soltarse pero la chica no cedía.

̶ No, Juvia extrañó mucho a Gray-sama mientras estaba en la misión, Juvia también se preocupó mucho –la maga de agua estaba empezando a inundar el gremio con sus lagrimas.

Gracias a eso, y a la intervención de Erza, se detuvo la pelea y se restauró un poco la calma. Pero Gray seguía sin sacarse a Juvia de encima por más que lo intentara; se separaban y ella volvía a abrazarlo con más fuerza.

̶ Gray-sama, beba esto y Juvia lo soltará.

–No sé qué es eso, así que no lo creo.

–Vamos Gray-sama, hágalo por Juvia.

–No.

Juvia soltó al pelinegro y le hizo tragar por la fuerza el líquido de la botella verde.

̶ ¿Qué diablos era eso? –Gray intentaba escupir para sacarse el mal sabor de boca.

̶ Era sólo una bebida para que Gray-sama se refrescara –dijo la peli azul de manera inocente, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones–. Esto, Gray-sama, ¿cómo se ve Juvia hoy? –la joven pestañeó por un momento y al otro su amado no estaba.

̶ ¿Gray-sama? ¿Dónde está, Gray-sama? –Juvia estaba desesperándose cuando escuchó un grito del otro lado del gremio.

̶ ¡GRAY, BÁJAME! –Juvia corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontró con su rival de amor siendo cargada por Gray.

̶ Rival de amor –la maga de agua se vio rodeada por un aura oscura y un tanto tenebrosa–. Gray-sama, suelte a rival de amor y cargue a Juvia.

–Oe, hielito, suelta a Luce.

–Gray, quiero ir al baño.

–Yo te llevo Lucy-chan.

–A ella no, a Juvia, tiene que cargar a Juvia. –La Loxar se encontraba haciendo un puchero que Gray no notó por estar mirando embobado a la rubia de Fairy Tail.  
Lucy pataleaba en brazos del Fullbuster, mas este ignoraba el movimiento y seguía abrazando a su «amada», que estaba asustada. Asustada por el comportamiento de Gray y por la reacción de Juvia si el hijo de Silver la seguía abrazando.

̶ Gray, si me sueltas, vamos juntos a una misión –en estos momentos la maga de espíritus estelares estaba tratando de salir para huir de la enamorada de su captor, conociéndola, esto terminaría mal.

* * *

Y así fue, la maga de agua no aguantó más y se lanzó a por Lucy, quien sólo gritaba: "alguien aléjela de mí, Juvia me va a matar", mientras huía de su compañera de gremio, que la perseguía por Magnolia.

̶ Juvia no va a matar a rival de amor, sólo la va a mojar. –La ex mujer de la lluvia lanzó un Water Slicer, que casi corta a Lucy.

̶ Ni loca me acerco –Lucy corría a más no poder.

̶ Lucy-chan, yo te salvaré –dijo Gray, enfureciendo a Juvia que se transformó en agua y atacó a su «rival», que de suerte evitó salir herida.

̶ Princesa de hielo, deja de seguir a Luce –decía un Natsu que buscaba seguir la pelea que Juvia interrumpió.

̶ Vete de aquí Natsu, yo salvaré a Lucy-chan y seremos felices para siempre –dijo Gray, con una actitud un tanto familiar para los presentes.

̶ Gray-sama debería estar salvando a Juvia, no a la rival de amor –de nuevo ésta atacaba a Lucy, que miraba a Natsu con cara de «ayúdame».

̶ Rival de amor, me quieres robar a Lucy-chan. –Fue Gray para sorpresa de los que estaban en esa absurda carrera quien dijo eso, haciendo dudar a Juvia, que cesó de atacar a la rubia.

 _La anciana engañó a Juvia, esa no es una poción de amor_ –pensaba la chica estafada.

̶ Ven si eres tan valiente, stripper. –El mago de hielo fue a golpear a Natsu, quien lo esperaba ansioso.

Golpes iban, golpes venían. Mientras Lucy tomaba un poco del aire perdido en la carrera, los chico se encontraban peleando. Ninguno cedía y ambos estaban un poco cansados por la carrera, la vuelta de la misión y la pelea anterior. Cerca de la pelea, Juvia trataba de pensar en la poción y si tenía algún efecto secundario.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la anciana empacaba todas sus cosas para irse de ese callejón. Si las estafadas la encontraban, sería su fin, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Juvia.

–Esa mocosa ingenua se creyó todo lo de la poción de amor, siendo que era una poción imitadora, me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando –dijo la comerciante antes de irse del lugar.

* * *

Por su parte, Gray no le daba respiro a Natsu y este estaba quedando acorralado.  
–Rival de amor –es todo lo que decía Gray.

–Deja de parecer estúpido, ojos tristes –respondió el dragón golpeando la cabeza de su contrincante/amigo, que terminó azotándola contra un árbol yéndose a negro.

* * *

–Gray-sama, gray-sama, despierte –Juvia estaba angustiada moviendo a su amado.

– ¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Gray sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

–Hasta que por fin despiertas, hielito. Creí que tendría que llevarte cargando a tu casa –saludó Natsu.

–Juvia estuvo muy preocupada por Gray-sama, Juvia creyó que no despertaría o que se iría con rival de amor.

̶ Que no me gusta Gray, Juvia –respondió Lucy–. Y en cuanto a tus preguntas, estamos en las afueras de Magnolia, de la nada comenzaste a comportarte como Juvia, y ella se colocó celosa y me quiso matar. Luego Natsu llegó, te golpeó en la cabeza, te estrellaste con el árbol y te dormiste un buen rato.

Gray estaba confundido y extrañado, ¿cómo era eso de que se comportó como Juvia?  
–Espera un segundo, ¿cómo te atreves a golpearme, ojos saltones? –Otra pelea comenzaba sólo que esta vez ambos estaban consientes.

Al final, la poción resultó ser infalible, pero irónicamente no fue como Juvia hubiese querido.


End file.
